"Everyday Life ～Since it's been a while, I wanna see some good things about Kämpfer～"
is the second and final episode of the Kämpfer für die Liebe anime, the failed second season. The starting of the episode is where Natsuru Senō is in his female form, tries on a bathing suit. Unfortunately his breasts could not be contained and they exploded out sending a button hitting Akane in the forehead. Later, he tells Akane that he can't wear the bras he has because they can't fit him no longer and can't afford to buy new ones. Akane proposes to take a part-time job with her to help him. Unfortunately the Committee Chairperson and company overhears this and tells them to go to a "posh" cafe through blackmail. Surprisingly, a girl/guy party happens to be in the same cafe with Natsuru's male form invited. After working before the party, He turns back and arrives to the party. The featured girl, who Natsuru thinks is Kaede, is revealed to be the president Shizuku. Of course when Akane sees that Shizuku is there, joins in. Shizuku then plays with Natsuru, using him to transform until it wears him down where he falls on his knees. Later, when the food is presented, Natsuru figures out that Mikoto was the cook of all people as all the food was curry. Then Shizuku asks Natsuru what is his type, and influenced him by playing footsy under the table. When he switches to his female side, it made no difference. Akane then got into the act too. In the end Akane and Natsuru faints. After the party, Natsuru and Akane undress. When the door is knocked, Natsuru panics given he is in his male form. Both he and Akane hid in a locker. When he drops his towel, he transforms to calm Akane. Then Akane transforms, making him nervous. Then the locker falls and they are revealed to the Committee Chairperson and company. They take pictures for use off more blackmail later. That night Akane grows more proud in being more intimate with Natsuru than before. Seppuku Kuro Usagi gives her credit given her record. Natsuru finally gets his new bra that he wants and Shizuku thinks on her acts on Natsuru during the party, acknowledging she had a little too much to drink. Numbers indicate order of appearance. *While Natsuru is transforming fast, a cameo appearance are Rio from Rio Rainbow Gate, Matsurika from Maria Holic & Mina from Getsumento to Heiki Mina, all 3 characters are related and voiced by the same japanese seiyuu, Marina Inoue *In the first half of the eyecatch, Akane is wearing Kagamine Rin's Vocaloid outfit while Shizuku is wearing Black Rock Shooter's outfit. *In the Blu-ray DVD version of this episode, there were a scene featured Shizuku's foot extending and fricts Natsuru (Female)'s panty. Natsuru's_popping_buttons_hitting_Akane.jpg|Natsuru (Female)'s popping buttons hitting Akane The_Chairman_&_company_offering_the_job_at_a_posh_cafe_to_Akane_and_Natsuru.jpg|The Chairman & company offering the job at a posh cafe to Akane and Natsuru Natsuru_greeting_in_the_Posh_Cafe.jpg|Natsuru (Female) greeting in the Posh Cafe Akane_greeting_in_the_Posh_Cafe.jpg|Akane greeting in the Posh Cafe The_Mixer_Party.jpg|The Mixer Party Shizuku feet touch Natsuru (Male).png|Shizuku touched Natsuru Shizuku feet extend between Natsuru (Female)'s legs.png|Shizuku extend her left foot between Natsuru (Female)'s legs Shizuku removed Natsuru F's legwear.png|Shizuku removed all legwears from Natsuru (Female)'s leg Shizuku still Fricts Natsuru F's leg.png|Shizuku still molested Natsuru (Female) Natsuru_being_harrassed_by_Shizuku.jpg|Natsuru (Female) being harrassed by Shizuku Akane doing same thing to Natsuru F.png|Akane doing same thing like Shizuku Natsuru_and_Akane_hiding_a_cramped_locker.jpg|Natsuru (Male) and Akane hiding a cramped locker Akane_smiling_from_the_experience_in_the_locker.jpg|Akane smiling from the experience in the locker Shizuku PanSto removing.png|Shizuku removing her Pantyhose Category:Kämpfer für die Liebe Category:Episodes Category:Kampfer Anime